


Day Fifteen: Generals

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Empress Allura (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 15: Generals
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Kudos: 14
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Fifteen: Generals

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a couple of hours early because I'm definitely too tired to stay up until midnight to post this on the actual 15th.

Empress Allura summoned them both onto their capital ship, suddenly and much without warning. They walked together, faces of stone and expressions of cold, towards her throne before kneeling before her, sure to avoid eye contact. 

“Mistress Allura, you’ve summoned us?” Keith asked, purple ears twitching ever-so-slightly.

Allura hummed in response, nails clicking. “Yes, I did. As you both know, my father hid the lions of Voltron from me. I’ve received word that one of the lions was found on a planet Keith is rather familiar with.”   
  


“Earth?” Keith asked instinctively, feeling a stone drop in his gut at the thought of his home-planet. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” The Empress responded coolly. “I want you two to head there and find the lion. And bring me the new pilot. A ship has been readied for you.” The two men stood, taking their leave. “And boys,” the Empress smiled coyly, “do try to keep your hands off of each other until you get there.”


End file.
